


Show Me Everything

by Micky_031216



Category: Glee
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Bullying, Cheating, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mentions of Suicide, Mpeg, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Other tags to be added, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micky_031216/pseuds/Micky_031216
Summary: Season 2 AU~~~~~~~~Kurt transfers to Dalton where he meets Sebastian. He instantly trust him. Blaine and Sebastian have been dating for a month and a half. Blaine’s jealously causes him to bully Kurt. Kurt gets triggered and Sebastian helps him cope.





	1. “Your story?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucks.

Kurt was finally happy. After the death threat from Dave he transferred to Dalton Academy. He liked the classes and he tried out for the Warblers. Plus his roommate, Blaine, is okay. He did miss his New Direction family but could always visit. 

It was Kurt’s first Warbler practice and he was pretty such he was going to puke he was so nervous. He was walking down the hallway, texting Rachel, to the warbler commons when he ran smack dab straight into someone. 

His, along with the other person’s books went flying from their arms. “Oh my god, I am so very sorry.” Kurt rushed out helping pick up the books. He stood up and handed the guy his books. “Sorry.” He said once more. 

The guy was tall and had short brown hair. He had an athletic build, he had to play some sort of sport. 

The guy glanced over Kurt once and replied, “It’s okay. Just next time watch were your going.” He smiled and held out his hand, “My name is Sebastian Smythe.”

Kurt shook his hand and a tingling feeling when straight to his chest. He just ignored it. It was nothing right? He pulled his hand away and smiled, “I’m Kurt. Kurt Hummel. Once again I’m apologize. I’m just in a rush and I’m kinda lost.”

“Wait, your the newest Warbler and mid-year transfer.” Sebastian stated questionably. 

“Umm yeah I am. I know it’s uncommon but it’s a complex story.” Kurt looked down. 

“Well let me show you to the Warbler commons since your kinda lost.” Sebastian turned on his heels and looked over his shoulder for Kurt, “You coming or not?” He smirked.

“Um yes.” Kurt followed. They walked in silence until they reached their destination. When they entered the room it felt as if every eye was on Kurt. He spotted Blaine in the back corner. He didn’t realize he was a Warbler. 

Sebastian walked to the corner were Blaine was. He leaned over and kiss Blaine. He whispered something in his ear and laughed. Kurt quickly put together they are a couple.  Of course just his luck.

“Hello warblers I would like to begin this practice by introducing our newest Warbler, Kurt Hummel.” The head council member stated. Kurt shyly waved and then headed back to the corner opposite of Sebastian and Blaine. They both watched him. 

At the end of practice to warblers approached Kurt, “Hi I’m Jeff and this is my boyfriend Nick.” They both held out their hands for Kurt to shake. He shyly shook them. “We noticed you weren’t sitting with anyone at lunch and we would like to invite you to sit with us from now on at every meal.” Jeff smiled. 

“Okay. Thank you. It’s hard moving to a new school mid-year and such a prestigious one. I’m Kurt.” He smiled.

Jeff looped his arm through Kurt’s, “Time for dinner Sugar.” Kurt just went with it. Jeff, Nick and Kurt ate dinner with some of the warblers and then everyone returned to their dorms. 

Kurt took a quick shower and did his skin care routine. He sat on his bed and opened his laptop and started on his french paper. He was buried deep in his paper when Blaine and Sebastian entered their dorm hand and hand laughing. 

“Hey, Kurt.” Sebastian smiled and plopped down on the edge of his bed. Kurt looked up at him. He looked to Blaine, who was getting clothes. 

“I’m going to shower, babe.” Blaine leaned in and kissed Sebastian. Then glared at Kurt.  What is his problem? Why did he glare at me like that?

“Okay. I’ll be here when you get out.” Sebastian replied. Blaine entered the bathroom and Sebastian turned towards Kurt, “Soo.. what is your story?” Sebastian asked laying back on Kurt’s bed. 

“What?” 

“Your story Kurt. You said it was complex and I want to hear it.”

“Why? It’s really not that interesting.” Kurt looked back at his laptop. 

“Because I have a story too. If you tell me yours I’ll share mine.” Sebastian sat up. 

“Fine.” Kurt sighed and closed his laptop and sat it aside, “It was sophomore year and I wasn’t out but I was obviously gay so I couldn’t really hide it. I tried though. I joined the New Directions, there I felt accepted then soon became family. Anyways I got bullied pretty bad the last year and a half. Know I’m here. That’s about it.” Kurt looked at Sebastian. 

He looked confused, “Wait, Dalton doesn’t let transfers unless the student is in danger. So how did you transfer?” He looked at Kurt. 

Kurt really didn’t want to talk about it but he felt as if he could trust Sebastian. He started to tear up, “Umm I was trying to stand up for myself and made the stupid decision to follow my bully into a empty locker room.” A tear slipped down his cheek, “The guy was a closeted gay and he forced a kiss on me then threatened to kill me if I told anyone. I wasn’t going to. It wasn’t my place to out him. But he is a very unstable person and I feared for my life.” Kurt had silent tears streaming down his face.

Sebastian was clinching his jaw, “Nobody deserves to be treated like that because they love who they love.” Sebastian put his hand on Kurt’s. They both felt a spark so to speak. They just looked at each other. 

Blaine had walked out of the bathroom and spotted their hands. They jerked their hands away. Kurt looked down and wiped his tears. Sebastian just looked at Blaine and nodded his head to the hallway. They both walked out into the hall. 

“Blaine don’t over react about the hand thing. I was just comforting him.” Sebastian said. 

“How am I suppose to react, Seb? You had your hand on another boy’s hand. What was so bad he need comfort?” Blaine put air quotes around comfort.

“Blaine that is not my story to tell but he had a hard time at his old school and I wanted to know why he transferred. He was crying so i was comforting him. Get over it. Okay?” Sebastian raised his voice. 

Blaine scoffed, “Okay. Whatever.”

“Blaine, I love you. Okay. You, I love  you.” Sebastian kissed Blaine. 

This wasn’t fully true. The spark when he put his hand on Kurt’s hit him hard. His chest tightened and his heart raced. He needed to think. He kissed Blaine again, “Goodnight, Babe.” Then he was off to his room. 

Kurt had no idea what just happened. He opened up to someone other than his dad and Finn. Then when Sebastian was comforting him, when their hands touched he got shivers. This was new. Why was he opening up and why in the hell did he trust Sebastian so much. What was wrong with him?

Blaine walked in slamming the door making Kurt flinch, “Listen up. You need to stay away from Sebastian. I don’t like how he acts around you. What’s so important he needs to comfort you but won’t tell me why?”, Blaine was yelling at this point. 

Kurt was livid, “You know what Blaine. Do you really want to know. Someone threatened my life and now I can barely sleep. That’s what I told Sebastian because he asked. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m leaving.” With that Kurt collected his bag, phone, and his laptop. Blaine was left standing in the middle of the room, shocked. 


	2. Library Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Sebastian talk in the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and sorry it’s so short. I started school today so I was preparing this weekend. I hope you enjoy!

Kurt ended up in the library. He went to the very back and sat down in a corner table. His head fall into his hands. He couldn’t hold it back and the tears started rolling down his cheeks. How did he already make an enemy? He has only been here a day. Why does he mess everything up?

“Hey, Kurt.” Sebastian’s familiar voice echoed throughout the library. It was pretty much empty except for the few late night students studying upfront. 

Sebastian’s voice had a very calming effect on Kurt. He had no idea why. This was really confusing for him. Kurt wiped his eyes and looked up, “Hey.” Kurt returned with a monotone voice. 

Sebastian didn’t like how red Kurt’s eyes where. He knew he had been crying. He didn’t like it and whoever or whatever made him cry he was going to try his best to fix it and comfort Kurt. 

“What is wrong, Kurt?” Sebastian sat down in the chair next to him. 

“I don’t know what your talking about. I’m fine.” Kurt hated when people saw him cry and if he told Sebastian what happened, Blaine would be even more furious with him. He had to be strong if front others, especially Sebastian. 

“Don’t lie to me. I know something is up. If there wasn’t your eyes wouldn’t be red and puffy. Now tell me what’s up.” Sebastian looked at Kurt with a straight, serious face. 

“I don’t want to. It will just start drama and I don’t want to start that here. I just got out of a bad situation and I didn’t want to start another, especially with you involved.” Kurt added the last part quietly while looking down. 

“With me?” Sebastian questioned then it hit him, “Did Blaine say something? Why can’t he just get over himself?”

Kurt looked at Sebastian with shock, “How did you know?” 

“When Blaine and I went in the hallway we had an argument about me putting my hand on yours. I told to get over it but I guess he didn’t. What did he say to you?” 

“He um he told me to stay away from you. He said he didn’t like how you acted around me. Then he asked what was so important that you had to comfort me. I was so livid.” Kurt looked at him, “I laid into him. I told him how I feared for my life.” 

“Kurt, I’m so sorry for his behavior. I hate when he does this. He always does this. I guess this time  is different. He triggered you, didn’t he?” Sebastian stated questionably. 

“I’m not sure yet. I just felt so overwhelmed and drained. When I’m triggered it usually starts with nightmares. I’m so scared to walk back into that room. I transferred here to get away from stuff like this.” Tears started streaming down Kurt’s face, “I always mess everything up.” He hiccuped. 

Sebastian was so angry at Blaine and felt so bad for Kurt. Sebastian held out his arms to Kurt. Kurt hesitated at first but then leaned into the hug. 

“I’ll fix this. I promise. I’m so sorry.” Sebastian babbled in a whisper. 

Kurt pulled back, “ It’s not your fault but why do you care so much?”

Sebastian leaned back, “I guess this is wear I tell you my story.”

Kurt shook his head, “No If you don’t want to you don’t have to. I know I don’t like telling mine.” 

Sebastian looked at Kurt with amusement. He was so kind and caring. He didn’t deserve what he has went through and now Blaine is added to it. 

“No. No, I want to. You told me yours so it’s only fair. Plus for some odd reason I trust you to understand and not tell anyone.” Sebastian paused, “So I’ve always known I was gay. When I was 14 I came out. It didn’t go over well with my father. He thought it was a disappointment. My mom however was super supportive so when my dad started to,” Sebastian had to pause he never to anyone this not even Blaine. He looked down and continued, “He started to beat the gay out of me in his words. My mom left him. That’s when we move here and I started at Dalton. I met Blaine the first day of freshman year. We became best friends until last summer then we became more. He has helped me through a lot.” Sebastian quickly wiped off his cheeks. 

“It’s okay to cry around me. I won’t judge.” Kurt put a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder. There was that spark again. 

“Thanks. Umm so I know you are scared to go back to your room but I can go with you so I can control Blaine. If you want.” Sebastian smiled slightly. 

“Thank you but I think I’ll be fine. Plus we wouldn’t want him to be mad that we came back together.” Kurt said softly. 

“Yeah your right. Well I wish you good luck.” Sebastian stood and walked out of the library. 


	3. “You’re Bleeding”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian tells Kurt how he feels. Blaine confronts Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️WARNING⚠️  
This chapter contains self-harm and blood.  
Do not read if you could be triggered.  
This might go on for a couple chapters or for most of the story. Not sure yet.  
Read with caution!!!  
~~~~~~~  
I hope you enjoy!

Kurt returned to Blaine watching a video on his computer. He just looked at Kurt, still with that same glare. Kurt just rolled his eyes and put his stuff away. Then went to sleep.

The next morning Blaine was gone when Kurt woke up. Kurt got ready for the day and headed to the cafe for breakfast. He meet up with Jeff and Nick. They all sat down at the back table where the warblers would sit for breakfast and breaks. 

They were the first three there. Kurt was still in deep though about last night. He sat there drinking his coffee as Thad walked in. 

“Hey, guys. What’s up?” He sat down. They carried on with conversation about sectionals and solos. 

Sebastian and were the next to enter cafe. Sebastian stopped at the counter pulling Blaine with him.

“Listen I don’t want you even looking at Kurt. Don’t talk to him unless he Initiates it. Do you understand?” Sebastian said with a straight face. 

“Seb, what is the big deal? Why do you care so much?” Blaine crossed his arms. 

“Blaine don’t you think he has been through enough?” 

“Not when he is taking my own boyfriend away from me.” Blaine raised his voice. 

The warblers turned to look at them, including Kurt. Kurt looked at Sebastian, he looked incredibly mad.

“No, don’t pull that. Have you ever thought to yourself that you are pushing me away. You are so worried about yourself that you don’t ask me how I’m feeling. Maybe that’s why I like Kurt. I can talk to him without him talking about himself.” Sebastian looked at Kurt who was wide eyed. 

Kurt was in shock, he gathered his things and ran passed Sebastian and Blaine. What did he do? Did he just break up a relationship? Now everyone was going to hate him. Maybe he should just go back to McKinley. 

Sebastian looked at Blaine, “I can’t do this anymore.” He gestured between them. 

Blaine gave him puppy eyes, “Please. I over reacted. Don’t leave me. We are best friends and soulmates.” 

Sebastian was silent for a moment, “No. No we aren’t. Best friends maybe. Soulmates no. Now if you’ll excuse me. I’ll see you at warblers practice tonight.” With that Sebastian walked out the cafe. Leaving Blaine standing there. 

Kurt decided to go to the library. He had study hall first period anyway. He went to the back corner where he sat the previous night with Sebastian. Why couldn’t he get Sebastian out of his mind?

Sebastian didn’t know where Kurt had run off to but he had to explain what he was feeling. He thought of were Kurt would feel the safest. The library of course, that’s were he went last night when he was upset. Maybe that’s were he went. 

Sebastian made his way to the library. He found Kurt in the back corner same as the previous night. 

Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck, “Hi. Is this seat taken?” Sebastian asked quietly trying to lighten the mood. 

“I don’t know. I wouldn’t want to steal you away.” Kurt looked up. 

“I’m sorry, he shouldn’t have started that conversation in front of everyone.”

“It’s whatever. Nothing new for me. I mess up everything. Always have and always will.” Kurt subconsciously rubbed his wrist and thighs. 

Sebastian notice but didn’t want to trigger anything but asking about it. “Kurt, you didn’t do anything. Blaine and I have had problems for a while now. He isn’t as innocent as he seems. He has slowly pushed me away. I’ve tried so hard to stay but then I met you and the was a felling I have never felt before. You have such a beautiful soul for someone that has been through what you have been through.” Sebastian grabed Kurt’s hand. 

Sebastian looked Kurt in the eye, “I feel so strongly about you.” 

Kurt was speechless, nobody ever said anything close to this, to him. “I-I don’t know what to say... did I just break you and Blaine up? I can’t, I-I just cant.” Kurt stood up quickly, “I am sorry I have to go.” He ran out the library and to his dorm room. 

He couldn’t take it. What had he done. He broke up a relationship. He messed everything up. 

He took out his bathroom bag and dug through it.  Where is it? I need it now!  He finally found what he was looking for. 

He went to the bathroom and sat on the toilet looking at the blade with tears running down his face. 

One, two, three, cuts. He counted as he took the blade to his skin. He cut his wrist and thighs while watching the blood run out of the lines. 

When he was done he felt so much more relaxed. He cleaned his cuts and went on his way. 

He was careful not to bump his thighs or wrist. He went through the day avoiding Sebastian and Blaine. He didn’t even want go to Warbler practice. 

Kurt walked into the warbler commons, he was the first there he stood in the back corner like he did on the first day. 

He didn’t want to be there. The warblers started filling in. Kurt looked around then he caught eyes will Sebastian. 

He quickly looked away and saw Blaine stopping towards him. He had a feeling this wasn’t going to go well. 

“You,” Blaine grabbed his wrist hard. Kurt winced, “You took him away. This is your fault.” Blaine yelled. 

Sebastian saw Kurt’s face he looked like he was in pain, “Blaine Anderson, let go of him.” Sebastian grabbed Blaine’s wrist and yanked him away. He pushed him into the walk, “Don’t you dare touch him ever again. Never.”

Blaine shook his head yes. Sebastian pushed him one more time. He let go. Blaine walked out of the room. All the warblers were staring at Sebastian. 

Sebastian turned around. Kurt was crying, he hated this. Jeff was heading to comfort Kurt until he saw the blood dripping of Kurt’s hand. 

“Oh my god. Kurt your bleeding.” Jeff said in stillness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!🙂


	4. “Let me help you”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt finally lets Sebastian help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!🙂

Kurt looked down then back at everyone else. They were all staring at him. He turned towards Sebastian. He couldn’t believe this was happening. 

“I’m fine.” Kurt said walking out the commons. Sebastian quickly followed. 

“Kurt. Kurt, please wait!” Sebastian said. 

“Leave me alone I’m fine. I don’t need your help. I never needed anyone’s help. I put up with everything by myself.”

Sebastian caught up to Kurt, “I know. But you don’t need to. I can help. Let me help.” Sebastian looked at Kurt. 

“I-I can’t, you can’t. You will just judge me. You will just tell me to get over it just like everyone else.” Kurt broke down crying. 

Sebastian just pulled Kurt into a hug,”I know and I’m not judging. I went through the same thing. I’m going to help you. Please let me help you.”

“O-okay, I guess.” Kurt hiccuped. 

They walked to Sebastian’s dorm since they figured Blaine would be at his and Kurt’s. When they entered Sebastian’s room Kurt looked around. Sebastian had a bunch of drawings on his walls. He had a single room, it was kinda like a tiny apartment. It had a bathroom, a little kitchen area, along with an office type area and he had a full sized bed.

“Sit on the bed.” Sebastian walked into the bathroom, he came back out with a first aid kit, “Okay, let’s get your jacket and shirt off.” He looked at Kurt. 

Kurt hesitated before slowly removing his shirt. He hated showing his body to anyone. Kurt looked down at his arms, a few cuts were opened. 

Sebastian looked at Kurt. His body was littered with cuts and scars. Sebastian could tell Kurt was uncomfortable. He quickly clean the cuts and put bandages on them. 

They were quiet, Sebastian started to take off his shirt. 

“What are you doing?” Kurt questioned. 

“Showing you that I truly do understand. That I’m not just saying that I do to comfort you.”

Sebastian finished removing his shirt. Kurt looked at him. He had scars on his body just like Kurt. 

“Oh my god, Bas. Why? Wait, are my cuts going to trigger you?” Kurt asked grabbing his shirt not even caring that there was blood on it. 

Sebastian caught his hand with the shirt. He slowly pushed it down, “No. I will be fine. I promise. I have gotten help with it and have come to terms with it. I wanna help you now. Okay?”

“Okay.” Kurt replied in a mumble. 

Sebastian got up and went to his dresser he pulled out a hoodie and sweat pants,”Here you can wear these. I don’t want you going back to your dorm while Blaine is there. I will go get some of your things if you would like. Now if you will agree, my mom has some pull with the school and she can probably get you a new room.”

“Um Okay. Who would I room with? I don’t want to be alone.” Kurt was still in shock that Sebastian really understood. 

“I don’t feel comfortable with you rooming with just anyone. So if you don’t care we could move in another bed in here and you could room with me.” Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck. 

“You would do that for me? You would give up your single dorm for me? You must be crazy. I’m not worth that, Bas. You can’t just give your space to me.” Kurt rambled on. 

“Kurt, you are worth it. Please just agree it will make me feel better.” Sebastian grabbed Kurt’s hands. Kurt just shook his yes, he was in disbelief. 

“Okay. Now what do you need from your dorm?” Sebastian asked.

Kurt gave him a list of the basic’s,”Well my books and laptop. My clothes, and toothbrush. Also if you don’t mind to grab my skin care bag, it should be on my desk.”

“Okay I’ll go get it. You can watch t.v. and lay in my bed.” Sebastian started to put a shirt on, Kurt was worried about Sebastian going to the room Blaine is in. 

“Be careful, please?” Kurt looked at him. 

Sebastian knew what he meant, “I will. I won’t be long, make yourself at home.” Sebastian walked out the door. 

Kurt stood up and walked around. He looked at the sketches. They were very good. Sebastian gas to be in an art class there is no way he wasn’t. 

Kurt formed a crush on Sebastian. He was so caring. He didn’t judge Kurt. He stood up for him but Kurt couldn’t crush on him.  He is to good for me. It will never happen. 

Sebastian walked into Kurt and Blaine’s dorm. Blaine was sitting on his bed texting someone. When he noticed Sebastian walked in he immediately got up.

“Seb, can we please talk about everything?” Blaine asked in a whine. 

“No we can’t. You don’t care about anybody else but yourself. You are a stranger. I don’t know you anymore. What happened to the guy that helped me through my depression and self-harm. What happened to the person I loved?” Sebastian calmly replied. 

“I’m still here, Seb. It’s me. My love for you is what made me do that to Kurt.” Blaine went to put his hands on Sebastian’s face but they were caught. 

“Your love for me? Bullshit. You did it for yourself. Rather you like it or not I am not yours anymore. You are a stranger to me. I don’t want you to even look at me or Kurt.” Sebastian finished getting Kurt’s stuff. He walked to the door and opened it, “Oh and Kurt won’t be coming back.” 

He walked away, with full intentions of never talking to Blaine again. 


	5. Dorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian helps Kurt then they talk about dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to get up. I have had school and lots of homework. Then my brain decided to give me writers block.  
Anyway this is a short chapter and I will try to be more frequent in updates. Enjoy. 🙂

Sebastian made it back to his dorm. Kurt was sitting on his phone. Sebastian put Kurt’s stuff on his desk then plopped down on the bed next to Kurt.

Kurt turned to Sebastian, “How did it go?”

“It went okay. I guess.” Sebastian answered. 

“Well it’s almost time for dinner. Do you want to come down with me?” Kurt stood up, “I’m going to change. I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to walk down there in your clothes.” 

“Yeah. I’ll be down in a minute. Go ahead.” Sebastian needed a minute alone. 

Kurt changed and left the room. Sebastian got up and slowly took off his shirt. He walked to the mirror, he looked up and down his torso. He ran his hands down his arms, he fingers brushing over the bumps. He reached his wrist, he stared at it for a moment. Then he ran his finger up the scar that when up his arm. 

He hated that Kurt was going through this, that he felt that empty that he had to cut. Sebastian was determined to keep Kurt safe, even if it meant bringing up bad memories. 

Sebastian put on his shirt back on and headed to the dining room. Walking down the main hallway he ran into Nick. Nick was one of his best friends along with Jeff. 

“Hey, Nick. Where you heading?”

“Umm to dinner where else. Jeff is already down there. Where is Kurt?”

“He headed down earlier. It’s been a long day.” Sebastian started walking, he was worried about leaving Kurt alone in the dinning hall for to long. 

“Is he okay?” Nick looked at Sebastian. 

“Yeah he is for now I think. I’m moving him into my dorm. He doesn’t need to be around Blaine. I don’t trust Blaine anymore.” 

“Seb, did you break up with Blaine for Kurt? Because that may not be a good idea if you did.” Nick quickly said. 

“No, despite what everyone thinks Blaine isn’t the perfect boyfriend. We put on a front for you guys but behind close doors it was a different story.”

“Why are you so protective over him?” Nick paused for a moment, then it hit him, “Oh shit.”

Sebastian looked at him, “What?” Sebastian asked looking at Nick. 

“Kurt cuts and you are protective because you use too. That is why you got so pissed at Blaine for grabbing his wrist.” Nick stated as if he was still figuring it out. 

“Yeah but let’s keep this between us please.” Sebastian said as they reached the dining hall. 

They walked in and Sebastian made his way to Kurt who was sitting with Jeff in the front corner of the dinner hall. 

“Hey” Sebastian sat down by Kurt, “Everything going okay? Everyone behaving?” 

“Yeah except the occasional glare and whisper from Blaine and his group.” Kurt said as he poked at his food. Most of the Warblers sided with Sebastian and Kurt. The few left sided with Blaine. Blaine also had most of the boxing team with him. 

“Do you want me to say something?” Sebastian asked. 

“Nah it is okay. I’m honestly over it. He isn’t worth our time.” Kurt pushed his food away he wasn’t in the mood to eat. Sebastian noticed that Kurt hadn’t touched his food. He was going to say something but he didn’t think it was a good idea. 

After dinner Sebastian and Kurt headed back to the dorms. They walked in silence until Sebastian asked, “Why didn’t you eat?” 

“I just didn’t have an appetite.” Kurt said quietly. They left it at that. They finally made it to Sebastian’s dorm. Kurt was exhausted and just wanted to shower and sleep. 

Sebastian bent down to the mini fridge and grabbed a yogurt, then a spoon. He turned to Kurt and reached out, “Please eat this at least.” Sebastian looked at Kurt. 

Kurt looked up, “I’m not hungry.”

“Kurt you need to eat something even if it’s only a little bit.” Sebastian swatted in between Kurt’s knees. He looked into Kurt’s eyes, “Eat the yogurt.” 

Kurt usually didn’t listen to anyone when they tried to make him eat but something in Sebastian’s voice made him grab the yogurt and eat. 

The rest of the night was spent in silence and watching a movie. They fell asleep on opposite sides of the bed. 


	6. You can be loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Kurt’s relationship change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Seb just broke up with Blaine but I felt like it was the right time for the events that happen in this chapter.

In the morning Kurt was engulfed by warmth, he slowly opened his eyes only to find him and Sebastian had ended up cuddling throughout the night.

Kurt slowly unwrapped Sebastian’s arms trying not to wake him. He finally got up and decided to shower. He grabbed his bathroom bag and started the shower. He reached into his bag to only to find his blade. He grabbed it and slowly sat down on the toilet. 

Sebastian woke up to the sound of the shower running and crying. He got up and knocked on the door when he didn’t get a response he walked in. 

He saw Kurt sitting on the toilet with the blade and his sleeve rolled up. 

“Kurt, please.” Sebastian said softly with his hand held out. Kurt looked up at him, Sebastian saw the emptiness and the hurt. Kurt looked back at the blade then back to Sebastian. He slowly put the blade in Sebastian’s hand. Sebastian put it on the counter and wrapped his arms around Kurt. 

“Bas, please. I can’t do it anymore. I want to feel something, anything.” Kurt was sobbing into Sebastian’s chest. Sebastian squeezed him a little harder. 

“I want to help. I will help. You are going to be okay.” Sebastian let his arms drop. He took his finger and gently lifted Kurt’s chin until he was looking into Sebastian’s eyes. 

“How about you shower and then we will go down to breakfast together, okay?”

Kurt shook his head yes and then waited for Sebastian to exit the bathroom. He kinda wanted him to leave the blade but Kurt knew better. 

Sebastian carefully grabbed the blade and walked out the bathroom. He threw it into the trash and sat on the bed. He put his head in his hand. He just wanted to make Kurt understand how much he is worth. 

Sebastian sat up and took a couple of deep breaths and got ready for the day. He waited for Kurt before going to breakfast. 

Kurt walked out of the bathroom ready for the day. He walked up to Sebastian, “I’m sorry about this morning. I forgot it was in my bag.” Kurt was playing with the edge of his shirt. 

“Don’t be Kurt. I know it is hard. I’ve been there.” Sebastian grabbed his hands.

Kurt looked down and let a tear fall,”I just don’t want to upset you or trigger you. You have been to good to me. I don’t want to be your charity project.” 

“Kurt look at me now.” Sebastian put his hands on Kurt’s cheeks,”You are not my charity project. Don’t ever think that. I’m doing this because I like you a lot and I don’t want to see you go to a psychiatrist and end up in a psych ward. Most people I would report it. But I really like you Kurt.” Sebastian was nervous about his next words but he couldn’t hold them back anymore, “I like you more than a friend. I want to give you the world. I want to protect you. I want to show you that you can be loved. That you are loved.” Sebastian laid his forehead against Kurt’s. 

Kurt was in shock, “Do you actually mean that or are you just telling me what I want to hear?” He didn’t believe it. It wasn’t real. Sebastian didn’t feel that way. He couldn’t, not for Kurt. 

“Kurt look at me.” Kurt looked up into Sebastian’s eyes, “I’m am not lying to you.”

Sebastian knew there was only one way to prove it to Kurt. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Kurt’s. Kurt kissed back. 

Was this real? This had to be a dream. Kurt wasn’t someone people kissed. Especially people like Sebastian. Kurt pulled away. “Is this a dream?” He whispered.

“No this is real. We are real. I know what your thinking.” Sebastian mumble as an answer.

“What am I thinking then?” Kurt crossed his arms with a little sass just being playful.

“Your thinking this isn’t real that I’m somehow playing some sorta game. That you can’t be loved or kissed. But here I am telling you that I’m not playing a game and that I like you a lot. Also that I wanted to kiss you since we met. Think about it Kurt we are made for each other so stop doubting us please.” Sebastian looked at Kurt. 

“Okay.” Kurt whispered so quietly that Sebastian didn’t caught what he said. 

“What? I didn’t hear you.” Sebastian asked. 

“I said okay.” Kurt said louder. 

“Okay.” Sebastian honestly didn’t know what to say. 

“What know are we a thing or what? I’ve never done this before.” Kurt looked at his feet. 

“I know I literally just broke up with Blaine but if we are being honest our relationship was over a really long time ago. So Kurt if you are okay with it I would like to be your boyfriend.” Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Bas, I really would like that.” Kurt smiled. He actually smiled, a real smile. That hasn’t happened in a really long time. 

Sebastian leaned down a gently kissed Kurt, “Alright let’s go get something to eat.” Sebastian grabbed his keys and Kurt’s hand. 

While walking down the hallway Kurt decided to ask about the rooming, “So did you ever get a chance to call your mom?” 

“No not yet but I will in study hall.” Sebastian and Kurt both had a study hall first and sixth period. 

They entered the cafeteria and got glares from the boxing team and Blaine of course. Sebastian was going to say something but Kurt told him that it wasn’t worth it. Sebastian decided to agree with Kurt. He wrapped his arm around Kurt’s waist and they walked to the warblers table. 

They sat down and Sebastian leaned over, “What do you want to eat, baby?” 

“Um can I get a blueberry muffin and a mocha please?” Kurt wasn’t use to people asking him what he wanted. 

“Yes of course. I’ll be right back.” Sebastian stood up and got in line.

“Alright spill. Now.” Jeff said once Sebastian left. 

“What are you talking about?” Kurt asked. 

“What’s going on with you and Sebastian. I can sense it and you actually smiled for once.” Jeff sat back and crossed his arms. 

“We had a conversation this morning but he needs to be here before I can tell you guys.” He looked at Jeff and Nick. They just shook their heads.


	7. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine is causing trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! It has been a while and I’m sorry. I was in the middle of writing this chapter when I decided I did not like how the chapter sounded so I decided to rewrite it. I’m sorry it took so long I was stumped. Anyway here it is! Please enjoy! 😁

Chapter 7: Panic 

As soon as Sebastian sat back down Kurt had this smile and he knew something was about to happen. Jeff and Nick looked at him with wonder. 

“What do you want guys?” Sebastian grabbed Kurt’s hand under the table. Kurt sent him a warning text before he came back to the table. 

“What’s up with you and Kurt?” Jeff looked at Sebastian. Nick leaned back in his chair because he all ready knew what happened. He knew his best friend. He knew what happened he wasn’t dumb. 

Sebastian looked at Kurt, “I told them to wait till you got back.” Kurt shrugged. Sebastian squeezed his hand to let him know that was okay. 

“Me and Kurt are together. Let’s not make a big deal about it. Okay? We don’t need any problems.”Sebastian said gesturing towards Blaine. 

Nick and Jeff shook their heads. “We are happy for you guys.” Nick sat up and looked at Kurt than Sebastian. Sebastian knew when they made eye contact that they needed to talk. 

The bell rang and Sebastian grabbed Kurt’s hand and lead him to the hall. “Where do you want to go for study hall?”

“Um warblers commons?”

“Alright baby lets go.” They walked hand in hand down the hall. They weren’t in a hurry. When they made it to the commons Sebastian called his mom and explained the situation with Blaine. She was beyond mad at Blaine. She said that she could get an extra bed moved in tomorrow. 

“Well that went better than expected.” Sebastian said. 

“What do you mean Bas?” 

“I’m surprised that she didn’t come down here and murder Blaine. She sounded clam and happy that we found each other. Given she knows how Blaine treated me these past years.” 

“Well that’s good.” Kurt curled up to Sebastian. He enjoyed the heat radiating from Sebastian’s body. Sebastian kissed him on the forehead. They sat there for a while. 

“Sing with me?” Sebastian looked at Kurt.

“Of course. What do you want to sing?”

“How about Perfect by Pink” Sebastian stood up. Kurt shook his head and stood up with him. 

Sebastian started,

Made a wrong turn, once or twice

Dug my way out, blood and fire

Bad decisions, that's alright

Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood

Miss "No way, it's all good", it didn't slow me down

Kurt sang next

Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated

Look, I'm still around

Then they sang together 

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever ever feel

Like you're less than fuckin' perfect

Pretty pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing

You're fuckin' perfect to me!

Sebastian started,

The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear

The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer

So cool and limed and we try, try, try

But we try too hard and its a waste of my time

Done looking for the critics 'cause there everywhere

Kurt joined in,

They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair

Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time

Why do we do that, why do I do that?

Why do I do that?

Oh, pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than fuckin' perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing

You're fuckin' perfect to me!

You're perfect, you're perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing

You're fuckin' perfect to me

“I want you to really listen to those lyrics because you really are perfect to me.” Sebastian said lightly wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist. 

“You are to sweet Bas.” Kurt looked down with a smile. Then Bas bent down and they met in a sweet, passionate kiss. 

The kiss sent shivers down Kurts spine. It wasn’t bad shivers though. He for once felt loved. Yes he knew his family loved him but this was a different type of being loved. 

The bell rang and they let go of each other, “I’ll see you at lunch baby.” Sebastian smiled and walked out of the commons. 

Kirt slowly made his way to trigonometry. When he entered the room he made eye contact with Blaine. It gave him a sense of panic. He quickly sat by Nick and Jeff. His leg bounced quickly up and down. Kurt felt like he could breathe. He quickly stood and walked out of the room after asking to go to the bathroom. 

Kurt pushed open the bathroom, everyone was in class so it was empty. Kurt sat with his back against the wall facing the door. He pulled his knees to his chest. He started to cry. 

A few moments later Nick walked in. He silently sat by Kurt. “Are you okay?” He asked softly, “Do you want me to text Seb?” 

Kurt shook his head no, “No, Bastian needs to be in class as well as you. I’m fine you can go back to class, Nick. Thank you for checking on me but really I’m fine.”

“Who are you trying to convince Kurt. Me or yourself? I know Kurt.”

“Know what? What do you know?” Another wave of panic made its way through Kurt. 

“The cutting. I figured it out. After the other day at warbler practice. I’m not judging. I know how you feel. I know about Seb’s past too.” Nick looked at Kurt. 

“Okay. You know I didn’t want him to break up with Blaine. I mean I knew it would cause problems. I also thought he would never be into me. He is just so-so perfect. He is caring and sweet. He is to good for me.” Kurt looked down. 

“Kurt you have to realize that Sebastian was like you he knows how you think and feel. He wouldn’t play with you. He truly likes you. Trust me.” Nick stood up and held out his hand, “We should get back to class.” 

“Yeah. I guess.” Kurt wiped his eyes after he realized he had been crying. He grabbed Nick’s hand and stood up. 

“Don’t let him bother you, Kurt.” Nick looked at Kurt. They walked back to class in silence. 

Kurt couldn’t really focus for the rest of class. He just wanted to see Sebastian. He made it through the rest of his morning classes with the help of his friends. 

At lunch Kurt didn’t say much he was deep in thought. 

“Baby? Kurt?” Kurt looked up to Sebastian. 

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay? Do you want something to eat?” Sebastian rubbed Kurt’s back. 

“I’m fine. I’m not really hungry though.” Kurt looked down. 

“Okay, baby.” Sebastian stood up and leaned over and kissed Kurt on the cheek. Sebastian and Nick headed to the lunch line. “What’s up with Kurt? He is acting weird. Whathappened?” Sebastian asked Nick but still looking ahead. 

“Blaine happened. In trig this morning he stared Kurt down and it gave him bad vibes. He panicked.” 

“Okay. Can you grab me a burger and a blueberry muffin? I have something to take care of something.” Sebastian walked towards Blaine’s table. 

“Leave him alone. You are irrelevant. What is wrong with you? Do you know how much he has put up with? Back off or I will not hesitate to make you.” Sebastian was now practically screaming. He was so worked up. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“He isn’t worth it, Bas. Come on. Please?” Kurt was softly talking. Being around Blaine made him nervous but Bas needed him. Sebastian stood up and wrapped his arm around Kurt’s waist. They walked back to the table. When they sat down Nick handed Sebastian his food. 

“Thank you.” Sebastian grabbed the food and handed Kurt the muffin. Kurt looked at him and shook his head. Sebastian leaned in and whispered softly, “Kurt please eat. Right now isn’t a good time to be weak.”

Kurt looked down at the muffin. It made him sick. But he knew Sebastian was right. He slowly ate, managing to not get sick. Sebastian rubbed his back showing he was proud. He kissed him on the forehead. Kurt leaned over and hugged Sebastian. 

Across the cafe Blaine watched with disgust. He looked back at his friends, “You know the plan boys. Hit him and hit him hard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song use is F****** perfect by P!NK. I wanted to reclaim it for Seb and Kurt.


	8. He’s Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine is a jerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Trigger Warning ⚠️   
-Mentions of Blades  
-Attempted Suicide   
-Cutting  
Thank you for reading!😁

Kurt made to warblers practice after the events at lunch. It was pretty easy considering he had study hall with Sebastian after Lunch and the rest of his classes had either Sebastian, Nick or Jeff.

The Warblers all filed into the commons in groups first to arrive was the counsel which included Sebastian as newly announced captain. Nick and Jeff as well as Kurt followed. The rest arrived, Blaine being the last one. 

He looked towards Sebastian and Kurt. Kurt stepped behind Sebastian’s shoulder, “Bas.” Sebastian stopped mid conversation with Thad.

“It’s okay baby. I’m right here he won’t do anything in front of me.” Sebastian grabbed Kurt’s hands. He leaned over and kissed Kurt on his cheek. 

Warblers practice consisted of nominations for songs for regionals and solos. It was a good practice. When they were dismissed Kurt walked over Sebastian. 

“Hey baby. I have to stay late for the counsel. If you want to head back to the dorm you can. I’ll be there before dinner starts.” 

“Okay Bas. I will see you later.” Kurt stood on his tippy toes and gave Sebastian and quick kiss. Sebastian had Nick walk him to their dorm. 

When they reached the dorm Kurt said goodnight to Nick and went inside. He noticed another bed was moved in. He was so grateful for Sebastian and his mom. 

Kurt was in the middle of his trig homework when he heard someone step behind him. He turned around only to come face to face with Blaine and another boxer. His name was Zach or something like that. 

“What? H-How did, how did you get in here?” Kurt stuttered. 

“Silly little bitch. I was with Sebastian for almost two years before you came alone and took him. I want payback. Oh and I made a copy of Sebastian’s key before I gave it back.” Blaine declared. He leaned down to Kurt’s level, “You are not worthy of his love. You are nothing but a silly game to play. I know about you and your little grab for attention. You are nothing so why don’t you just make that one cut that will end it all.” 

Blaine put down a box of blades. He grabbedKurt’s wrist and squeezed as hard as he could, “He wouldn’t save you anyways.” Blaine whispered got up and walked away. 

As Blaine walked away Kurt started to cry.  He is right I am nothing. I should just do it. It would make everything better. 

Kurt grabbed the blades and started to run the bath. He stripped and looked at his scars and cuts. Just two more, two more and it will be over. Kurt had wrote a note for each of his friends and family members and put them on Sebastian’s desk. 

Kurt slowly climbed into the hot bath. He took the blades and opened them. Slowly he put the box down. Just two cuts and he will be okay. No longer a burden to anyone. He slowly moved the blade towards his wrist. 

Back in the commons the counsel was dismissed. Sebastian was walking to the dorms when he saw Blaine walking by him smirking. It gave him a sinking feeling. He took of towards his room. 

Sebastian burst through the room. He heard Kurt crying in the bathroom. He went to open the door but it was locked. “Kurt? Baby? Let me know your okay please?” Sebastian had hid a bathroom key just in case, while searching he kept talking to Kurt. “Baby whatever Blaine said isn’t true. I know you believe it because I use to to. Please whatever you heard from him pushed from your mind.” Sebastian found the key and unlocked the door. 

Kurt looked up at him. He had one long vertical cut on his wrist, “I’m sorry.” Then everything went black.

Sebastian grabbed a towel and ran to Kurt. “Kurt, Baby please look at me! I need you to stay awake. Hey, baby please.” Sebastian was now crying, “I love you. Please don’t leave me.” He had Kurt in his arms. He kissed him then got up and grabbed his phone. 

He called 9-1-1 then Nick. Nick went to let the headmaster know what happened. Once the ambulance was there everyone had gathered around. The medic loaded Kurt and looked at Sebastian who was a hot mess.

“You riding with us?” She asked. 

“Go Seb. He needs you. Me and Jeff will meet you there and we will call Burt and your mom.” Nick gently pushed. 

“Okay” Sebastian climbed in the abundance. 

Nick looked around for Blaine but he was no where to be found. Nick let it go. It was not the time to go on a man hunt. 

“Let’s go Hun.” Nick turned to Jeff who looked heartbroken. “Hun I know it is hard seeing him like that but we have to be strong okay?” Jeff shook his head. 

They went and got what they needed. They were on their way to the hospital when they got a call from Sebastian. 

“Hey Seb. Is he okay?” 

“Yeah. He is physically. Mentally? Well I don’t know yet. He still hasn’t woke up. Anyways I was calling to let you know that Burt and Kurt’s family is here. Thank you for calling them. My mom will be here soon.” 

“Okay Seb. We are almost there. We love you.” 

“I love you too. See you when you arrive.”

Nick and Jeff arrived the same time Sebastian’s mom did, “Hi, Mrs. S.” Nick said quietly. They walked into the waiting room. Sebastian wasn’t in there but Burt and Carol were. 

“Congressman Hummel, I am so sorry we are meeting under these circumstances. I know from personal experience it is extremely painful to watch your son go through this.”

“Thank you, Ms.Smythe. Please call me Burt.”

“Please call me Jane. Are we aloud to see the boys?” 

“Yes, We were out here because Sebastian asked for a minute alone.” They headed back to the room. 

Burt knocked lightly, “Hey Sebastian. Your mom is here. Do you want me to give you guys a minute?” Burt knew Sebastian refused to leave Kurt’s side. 

“Um yes please. Thank you.” Sebastian whispered. 

“Hey Sebby. Are you okay?” Sebastian turned to look at his mom. He was a mess. He was shaking and had tears running down his face. “Sebby” His mom pulled up a chair, “Breathe for me. I know this is hard.”

“Mom I can’t I should have been there and Blaine wouldn’t have been able to get to him. He his here because I wasn’t there. I couldn’t help him. He needed me and I wasn’t there.”

“Oh Sebby. This isn’t your fault this is Blaine’s.He will get what is coming to him. You just need to be here with Kurt and be strong for him.” Sebastian’s mother leaned over and kissed Sebastian on the cheek. “I have to go deal with something. Will you be alright?”

“Yeah. I’m just hoping he will be.”


	9. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb and Kurt get an unwelcome visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long 🤦🏼♀️

About 30 minutes after Jane left. Sebastian was sleeping with his head on the edge of the bed. He had never let go of Kurt’s hand. He couldn’t stand to not touch him. 

“Bas?” Kurt whispered. He knew Sebastian wasn’t awake and he didn’t want to wake him, “Bas, I am so sorry. I’m sorry that I wasn’t strong enough. I just wanted to be less of a burden.” 

Sebastian woke up to Kurt talking. He heard mostly everything he sat up, “Oh Kurt please don’t think like that. You aren’t a burden and you are strong. I was so worried. It’s my fault, I should have been there. Why was I not there.” Tears were running down Seb’s cheek, “When I thought I was going to lose you. I wanted to die. Kurt, I love you.”

“I’m so sorry,Bas. I’m just so sorry. I love you too. So so much.” Kurt was sobbing. 

Sebastian stood up and hugged Kurt, “Don’t be. Remember I have been in your position.”

They sat and talked for awhile about what happened and how Kurt felt as it happened. Burt came into the room and talked to Kurt as well. They all cried and hugged. 

Back in Westerville Jane was on a mission. She, Nick and most of the Warblers were looking for Blaine. He was found in the boxing room. 

“What the fuck did you do?” Nick slammed Blaine into the closest wall.

Jane walked over to Nick, “Honey, I know how you feel but I need you to clam down. He will get what is coming but in the right way. “

Nick let Blaine go. He walked towards the door. “Fuck this,” he turned a faced Blaine, “You are the lowest piece of shit life form there is. You know that right?” He carried on out the door. 

“What is he talking about?” Blaine was trying to act innocent, “Jane I can-“

He was quickly cut off by Jane,” First of you can no longer call me Jane. It’s now Mrs. Smythe. Second how could you push someone to do that.Just because you didn’t get what you want. You need help. Don’t you remember when Sebby was this way. You were a mess. What happened to that sweet boy I once knew. You have changed.” She turned around, “I will be speaking to your parents and the headmaster. When I say you are going to wish you never fucked with Kurt and Sebby don’t take it as a joke because it is a threat.”

Blaine was left standing alone against the wall. Did he actually do it? Why? I was just trying to scare him. I have to talk to Seb. He took of to find out where they went. 

About an hour later Blaine walked into Kurt hospital room. Sebastian shot up out of his seat. As well as the rest of Kurt’s family. 

“Get the hell out. You aren’t welcome here.” Sebastian said very low and serious. 

“Seb please let me explain.” Blaine whispered. 

“What is there to explain. Look what you did. Remember when it was me in that bed. How did you feel. That is how I feel and then you decide to just walk in here like you are welcome.” Sebastian pulled up his sleeve not caring who saw. He pointed at the scar, “This is what he will have on his arms forever now. He will get judged and bullied for it. You caused it. He was going to to be fine until you walked into that room.” Sebastian walked towards Blaine, “You are selfish and spoil and no longer worthy of my friendship so get the hell out before I make you.”

Blaine looked down, “I didn’t know he would actually end up doing it.”

“What did you expect? For him to brush it off. You know how triggering things can be. Do you not remember anything about when we were in a relationship?” 

“Seb.. I-“

“It’s Sebastian. Now get out.” Sebastian sat back down by Kurt, “Why are you still standing there. I said get the fuck out.” 

Blaine slowly walked to his car. He really lost Seb. Fuck what was he going to do without his best friend. He really fucked up this time


	10. Charges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family talks about Blaine and what to do about the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took so long. Enjoy!

*A few days later*

“Hey babe. You ready to go?” Sebastian walked into the hospital room after taking care of some things with his mom. 

He found Kurt in the bathroom, “Babe?”

Kurt was staring at his cuts that have now been stitched shut. He ran a finger on the skin around the cuts. Sebastian walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist. 

“What are you doing babe?”

“Nothing really.”

Kurt started covering up his cuts but Sebastian caught his hands, “Please don’t hide from me.” He spun Kurt to face him, “You are beautiful and so are they. Don’t let anyone tell you different.” He leaned in and kissed Kurt. “Okay let’s get moving your dad is expecting us at your house soon.”

They gathered Kurt’s things and headed to the house. They were met outside by Finn to see if they needed help. Once they made it in and everyone sat down at the table. 

The group consisted of Burt, Carole, Finn, Sam, Niff, and of course Seb and Kurt. Everyone was quite until Burt finally spoke up, “So we have news on what is happening to Blaine.”

Kurt tensed up but was relaxed when Sebastian put his arm around his waist. Jane look to Seb for approval to continue. He shook his head. She looked at the group, “ I have spoke to the headmaster and a lawyer. We can press charges for attempted involuntary manslaughter, if that is what you boys would want.He will not be returning to Dalton and most likely never be welcome to any private school. He parents are gonna have him psychologically evaluated as well.”

Kurt didn’t what to hear this. It was to much. He shot out of his chair, “Thank you so much Jane. I really do appreciate it but I can’t. I can’t stand to talk about him and what happened.” 

He hurried outside to the back porch. He sat down and put his head in his hands. Back in the kitchen everyone still sat at the table. 

“He will be okay, Sebby. Let him have a minute while we finish this conversation.” Jane said as Sebastian stood up. 

“Okay, but make it quick please. He doesn’t need to be alone that long.” Seb sat down. 

“So it is up to you guys. Do we wanna press charges or let him go?”

“I want to press charges. He doesn’t get away with doing that to my boy.” Burt spoke up. 

“Can I speak freely?” Sebastian poked up. 

“Go ahead son.”

“I think I should get Kurt’s opinion. I think he should decide if he can handle it mentally. I don’t want him to be forced to repeat that memory.” Sebastian looked to Burt then his mom. 

“Your right. Why don’t you go talk to him. See how he wants to go about this.” Burt looked at Sebastian. 

Sebastian got up and walked towards the door. Burt looked at Jane, “I’m glad you guys have came into our life’s. Kurt couldn’t do this with out Sebastian. The way they look at each other is amazing. They found each other so young but you can tell they belong together.” 

“Yeah, it is truly beautiful. I’m glad he finally got out of his relationship with Blaine. He wasn’t nice to him. Sebby thought he owed him a debt because he helped him out of the self-harming. But then he met Kurt.” Jane looked at the boys on the porch. 

Outside Sebastian was rocking Kurt in his arms on the swing. “Baby, I know you don’t wanna talk about it but we have to at some point and I wanted to be the one to ask you what you wanna do.Do you wanna press charges? We have to figure out how to go about this.” 

Kurt sat in silence. He didn’t know what to do or how to feel. He couldn’t make this choice. 

Sebastian lowered his voice, “Tell me what you wanna do Kurt, please.”

“I-I don’t know, Sebastian. I don’t want him to get off but I don’t wanna go through the memories again. Please help me Sebastian. I need your help Bas.” 

“Baby. As much as I don’t wanna put you through the memories, I don’t want him to get off free. I would really like you to consider pressing charges.” Sebastian rubbed Kurt’s back. 

“Yeah I want to but,” Kurt sat up towards him,”I will need your help. I won’t make it through without you.”

“Baby, I’m not going anywhere I promise. I will be by your side at all times.”

They sat together for awhile before heading back inside. When they got back to the table everyone was silent. Kurt and Sebastian sat down. Seb looked at Kurt for approval. He shook his head yes. 

“Kurt has decided to go through with pressing charges. But during this time he will need a bunch of support.” 

“And he will have that from all of us.” Jane said lovingly as everyone else shook their heads. 

Kurt looked up and smiled, “Thank you everybody.”

They all decided to just relax for awhile and watch movies. Later on the group started saying goodbyes and went home. 

Kurt was staying with Sebastian tonight since tomorrow was his first day back at Dalton and his Dad was heading off to D.C. 

When they arrived at Sebastian’s home Kurt was speechless. “Babe? Are you okay?” Sebastian looked at Kurt. 

“Um what? Yeah. It’s just that... it’s beautiful. I don’t even know what to say.” 

“It’s okay babe. Let me take you inside and show you around.”


	11. “I Want You”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Sex scene⚠️   
Kurt and Sebastian have some fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out. I have been dealing with some mental health issues. I also started a new job and have moved to online schooling due to COVID-19. These past couple of months have been crazy. Enjoy this chapter. I will try to post more often.❤️

Sebastian grabbed Kurt’s hand and helped him out of the car. They walked side by side towards the entrance. Kurt looked around just soaking in the beauty of the mansion in front of him. 

The french architecture and the detail were amazing. Sebastian wrapped his arm around Kurt’s waist, “Come on in, Babe. Let’s give you tour. “

Sebastian showed Kurt the second and first floor. That consisted of mostly guest bedrooms, storage rooms, the foyer, the kitchen and breakfast nook and the living room. 

“So where is your bedroom, Bas?” Kurt turned to him, “I thought it would be on the second floor?”

“Follow me.” Leading the way Sebastian lead Kurt down a hall to a set of starts going downward. They lead to a huge basement which was practically another house. 

“Welcome to my space baby. My mom had it done when I was in a not so good place. I liked to sing all the time so she had it all soundproofed. “

Hmm, that will come in handy Kurt thought. Only if he was that worthy for Sebastian. Probably not he could never top Blaine. 

“Baby, me and Blaine are nothing. I want you and only you in every way imaginable.” Sebastian pulled him close and whispered in his ear, “Your gorgeous. Inside and out. Stop thinking. Stop doubting.”

Sebastian backed Kurt to the nearest wall and put his hands on the wall by Kurt’s head. He lowered his voice, “Do you understand?”

Kurt’s breathing hitched, “Yes Sebastian.” He want Sebastian to take control. He wanted to stop thinking and stop doubting. “Please Bas. Please.”

Kurt didn’t know what he was begging for but he needed Sebastian in every way. Right now. He pulled Sebastian into a passionate kiss. Their mouth clashed. Sebastian put a hand behind Kurt’s head and pushed closer. 

“Tell me what you want baby. I won’t go any further without you telling me.” Sebastian whispered into Kurt’s lips. 

“I want you, I want you everywhere possible. Take control, I don’t wanna think. I need this. I need you. Please, Bas.”

“Okay baby. I want you to go shower in my bathroom and I’m gonna shower upstairs. When I’m back I want you dressed in pjs and sitting at the edge of the bed.” Sebastian kissed him one more time and rolled his hips against Kurt then headed up stairs after grabbing clothes. 

Kurt followed every word Sebastian said. He needed the control and if we’re being totally honest he craved it. It is a since of clam. He doesn’t have to stress and worry. 

He quickly showered and got dressed and put new bandages on. Then he made his way to the edge of the bed. He quickly sat down. A few seconds later Sebastian came in with wet hair. 

He walked up to Kurt putting his hands on each side of his head and making him look into Sebastian eyes. 

“Your mine. I’m never gonna let you go baby. Do you understand?” Sebastian spoke really low and raspy. 

“Yes Sebastian” Kurt didn’t wanna look away.

“Good. Now l want you to lay back baby.” Kurt did as he was told.“You need a safe word Darling. What will it be?” Sebastian crawled on top of Kurt. 

“Peanut butter,” Kurt giggled. “I said the first thing that popped into my head.”

“Okay Darling. Any requests before we start?” Sebastian kissed Kurt lightly. 

Kurt got Bold and pulled Seb down by the shirt and whispering in his ear, “Don’t go easy, please?”

Sebastian couldn’t breathe. Holy shit. He wasn’t expecting anything like that. He roughly kissed Kurt, “Shit Darling. That was hot as hell. Now I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk.”

They met in a heated kiss. Sebastian worked his way down to Kurt’s neck. Licking and Kissing his way down. 

“Shirt off darling.” Kurt obeyed immediately. Taking his shirt off not caring about his scars. Sebastian followed taking off his shirt as well. Kurt took in all the beauty before him. How did he get so lucky with this man. 

“Lay back darling.” Sebastian guided Kurt back as he kissed him. He loved that Kurt was giving up control. He didn’t want it to be all the time though. That would have to be a conversation for after they made love though. 

Sebastian kissed up and down Kurt’s body. It was beautiful. “Gorgeous, you’re gorgeous darling.” 

Sebastian took his time kissing all over Kurts body. He kiss each scar carefully. When he reached Kurt’s waistband he looked up for permission. Kurt shook his head yes. 

Sebastian gently pulled Kurt’s pants down along with his boxers. Kurt was very hard and wanted some friction. He went to reach fot his cock. 

His hand was quickly slapped away by Sebastian. Sebastian looked up at Kurt before taking him into his mouth as far as he could.Kurt threw his head back and moaned loudly. 

“Oh my fuck, Bas. Please don’t stop. Please.” Kurt breathed. 

Sebastian continued to suck on Kurt. Stopping to kiss up and down his body before going back to Kurt’s cock. 

“Bas. Oh my god. Fuck.” Kurt moan loudly. “Bas, oh my god, I’m close.” Kurt said through his moans. 

Sebastian moved away from Kurt and walked to one of his drawers. He pulled out lube and a condom. He walked back towards the bed. He climbed over the top of Kurt and met him in a passion kiss. Tongues and teeth clashed. 

“Bas please.” Kurt whimpered. 

Sebastian lubed up his finger and put it at Kurt’s entrance, “Ready Darling?”

Kurt shook his head. Sebastian slowly pushed his finger in giving Kurt time to adjust. He slowly started working his way in and out, pumping his finger. 

When he noticed Kurt meeting his movements he added another finger, scissoring and pumping to open up the boy he was quickly falling hard in love with. 

Soon Sebastian added a third finger making sure Kurt was nice and prepared. He pulled out his fingers and reached for the condom he unwrapped it put it on. He lined himself up with Kurt’s entrance and looked at Kurt. 

“Are you ready baby?” He asked softly. Kurt shook his head yes and Seb slowly pushed in. Once he bottomed out he leaned down to kiss Kurt. 

“For fuck sakes Bas move please.” 

Sebastian started moving back and forth. He couldn’t hold back anymore and started pounding into Kurt. Kurt let out a string of moans and cuss words as Sebastian hit his prostate. 

They were both so close. Sebastian reached down and stroked Kurt’s cock. “Fuck Bas I’m gonna—“ Kurt was cut off by his orgasm. His mind went fuzzy and he blacked out for a few seconds. 

Sebastian pumped in and out a few more time before cumming. He pulled out and removed the condom and threw it away. 

He returned with a wet cloth to clean up Kurt and himself. After he climbed into bed with Kurt and pulled the blankets over them. 

They cuddled and kissed before drifting into a deep sleep. 


	12. “I Have To Tell You”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have an important conversation that might effect their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I am so sorry this took so long to get out. Online schooling has been stressful as well as working a lot. Schools over now so I will Be posting more often (I hope). This chapter took a different turn and I decided to add a male pregnancy storyline. I hope this doesn’t shy you away from this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are welcome and very much appreciated.

The next morning Sebastian was the first to wake. He looked down at this beautiful man that he was so very lucky to call his. He wanted to hold Kurt and protect him forever. He was falling hard. No correction he had already fallen. Way more than falling, he wanted to marry this beautiful man.

He slowly removed himself from the bed and went to the kitchen area of the basement. He started the coffee pot and set the oven to make cinnamon rolls. He played music through his AirPods so he didn’t wake Kurt.

Kurt woke up to the smell of cinnamon and coffee. He turned on his back and stretched his body out. He got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. He stole one of Sebastian’s shirts. He made his way to the kitchen and stood in the door way. What he saw made him love his boyfriend even more. Sebastian was dancing around the kitchen mouthing the words to Raise Your Glass by Pink. 

Sebastian did a turn and saw Kurt standing there. He blushed and took out his AirPods. “Hey baby. Ummm how much of that did you see.” Sebastian laughed. 

“I saw enough. It was pretty sexy actually. It made me want to just kiss you everywhere. When you dance it turns me on so much. It might become a problem.” Kurt laughed while walking towards Sebastian. He leaned up and gave he a quick kiss. “So I smell coffee. Where are you cups Bas?

“In the cabinet above the microwave. How’d you sleep baby?”

“I slept really good. It has been a pretty long time since I’ve slept that well. I think last nights activities had something to do with it.” Kurt winked at Seb while getting a cup. 

“Last night was amazing baby. Are you okay? Are you sore?” Sebastian wanted to make sure his love was token care of.

“I’m not as sore as I thought I was going to be. Last night was perfect and I can’t wait to do it again. But I do want to talk about something before we do. If that’s okay with you?” Kurt got quiet at the end.

“Why wouldn’t it be okay with me? You can tell me anything without judgement or me getting mad. You know that right baby?” Seb went around and grabbed Kurt’s waist. 

“Yeah, I know. It’s just whenever I tried to talk to anyone that I cared about they either blew it off or left me. I just don’t want to scare you away. I can’t lose you too Bas..” Kurt looked down. 

“You won’t lose me ever. I am in this for the long haul as long as you want me. “ Seb looked at Kurt and leaned in to give him a kiss, “Okay baby. The cinnamon rolls are done. I’ll pull them out and then we can discuss want ever you want over breakfast.”

Kurt nodded and grabbed their coffees. He headed to the table. He nerves were through the roof. What if what he told Seb scared him away. Kurt wasn’t any normal man. There is a very rare gene that he inherited from his moms father that allowed him to get pregnant. He had an organ that is very similar to ovaries but if he were ever to get pregnant he would have to have a sea section. It would be a very dangerous pregnancy. 

Kurt was in deep thought when Seb walked in with the cinnamon rolls and plates. “Hey baby you look like your in deep thought.You know if you aren’t ready to talk about anything you don’t have too.” Sebastian sat down and handed Kurt a cinnamon roll.

“No you need to know before we get any further into the relationship. So imma just say it and if you have any questions you can ask me after, okay?” Sebastian nodded so Kurt started, “I’m different Bas. I have a rare gene that allows me to get pregnant. I am on a meditation that prevents it. I don’t have a period or anything. If I were to get pregnant it would be very high risk and I would have to deliver by sea section.” Kurt looked down and let a tear fall. Here it comes he was going to lose Sebastian forever.

“There is no need to be upset baby. I actually have a distant cousin in France that has the same gene. Did you think I was going to leave you because of this?”

“Yeah, I just know it isn’t the normal and it is weird. A lot of people flinch at the mention of male pregnancies. I just don’t wanna lose you.” Kurt started crying. 

“Oh no Kurt if anything this makes me wanna stay more.” Sebastian got up and walked towards Kurt. He pulled him into his chest and whispered in his ear, “Baby, do you know what this means? It means further down the rode we could have our own child with our own DNA.” Sebastian smiled. He pulled away and looked at Kurt.

“So your happy? Bas I thought you were going to leave me. I’m so relieved and happy.” Kurt took a deep breath. He hugged Seb tight. Let go and looked in Sebastian eyes. They were so beautiful, a emerald green color with specks of honey dew brown, “I’m so lucky to have you Bas. You amazing and excepting... Sebastian Smythe, I love you so much.” Kurt kissed him. 

“I love you to the moon and back, Kurt. I am never going to let you go.” Sebastian kissed him again. 

They sat back down, “So is there anything else you would like to discuss maybe about us?” Sebastian tried to gently urge Kurt. He didn’t want to push him to far, he did just tell him a secret that he was scared to tell him. 

“Yeah, I have found that I need more.. I like to do everythingand I don’t like asking or accepting help. Like with the whole not eating. You are the only one who can make me. I think I need you to take control in situations that I can’t.” Kurt looked down. 

Sebastian thought for a minute “Okay, I think we kinda do that naturally. We do need to do research on it and talk about any think we can think of before making this a permeant thing in our relationship.” 

“Okay, I love you so much. You are so understanding and caring Bas. I can’t wait to spend my life with you.” Kurt kissed Sebastian. 

They headed to Sebastians room to make sure they had everything they needed for Dalton. “Do you have everything, Babe? Bandages, creams, meds?” Sebastian called from the bathroom. 

Kurt loved how much Bas took care of him. He expected Kurt as he was and that is how he knew that he was in love with him. He was so caught up inn is own thoughts that he hadn’t heard Sebastian.

“Baby? Are you okay” Sebastian came into the room.

“What? Yes, I’m fine. Why?”

“I asked you a question and you didn’t answer.” 

“Oh I’m sorry. I guess I was just spacing out.” Kurt continued to pack.

“Okay, do you have everything you need gorgeous?” 

“Yeah, I have my bandages, meds, clothes, and school stuff. Oh and of course you, love.” Kurt smiled and hugged Sebastian. Seb hugged back.

“And I have you gorgeous. So is everything ready to go to the car?”

“Yep. We’re all set. Do you need help with putting the bags in the car?”

“No I got everything. You just sit there and look gorgeous.” Seb headed up stairs to put the bags in his bright blue mustang. He came back down stairs to Kurt making to go coffees. “Mmmm thanks baby.”

The boys grab some snacks and hit the road. Dalton was about 2 hours from Seb’s house. They drove while eating and listen to music. They were both perfectly content with each other and the drive. 


	13. The Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Seb return to school. Kurt receives a text from a unwanted person. It worries the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out. There really are no excuses. I just haven’t been writing as much. Thank you for reading.

The boys arrived at Dalton 2 hours later, they were met in the parking lot by Nick and Jeff. “Hey guys, welcome back. How are you guys?” Nick clapped a hand on Seb’s shoulder.

“We’re good. Been a rough week but ya know the best it could be.”Sebastian answered with a small laugh to try and keep the mood light. Kurt grabbed Seb’s hand and squeezed to let him know everything was okay. Kurt hated talking about what happened the past two weeks. When he did it made him feel useless like he was a damsel in distress and he hated that. Sebastian knew about this and that is why he didn’t bring it up when it isn’t needed.

“Guys, I know you care and want the best but can we please just try to act normal. I don’t wanna be treat any differently than before all of this.” Kurt looked at them. 

“Of course Kurt. Anything we can do to help you feel normal.” Jeff hugged Kurt. They stood for a minute before letting go.

“Thank you, Jeff. I really appreciate you and Nick and everything you guys have done to help me. Now let’s head in side and get this over with, please.” Kurt grabbed a bag along with one of Seb’s hands. 

The boys walked into the school. Kurt was nervous, he knew how this went know he was going to be the weird one that tried to kill himself. It isn’t going to be the same, but hopefully he could fake his way though it.

The boys made their way to the dorms. There was a group of boys standing by the doors to the commons. There were whispers and pointing, Seb put himself between Kurt and the boys and wrapped his arm around Kurt’s waist and pulled him closer to him. 

The boys finally made it to their dorms, Jeff and Nick left to give Seb and Kurt time alone. Kurt was deep in his thoughts like usually until Sebastian walked up to him, “Baby, you can’t let it bother you. I know it is hard, trust me. I may not have been around you but when I came back after it was the same. Everyone will forget it happened in a few weeks. I’ll try to help how ever I can until then.” Sebastian hugged Kurt. As soon as Kurt laid his head on Seb’s chest, he broke down.

“I-I just hate-being looked at-liked I’m crazy-or a charity class, Bas.”Kurt hiccuped through sobs.

“Oh baby, Look at me.” Sebastian’s tone changed,”You are neither of those. I know you are struggling but you will make it through this I promise, okay? Now why don’t you take a few minutes and then shower I’m going run to the cafe and grabbed food” Seb kissed Kurt. Kurt nodded and Sebastian left the room. 

Seb found Nick in line, he walked up to him. Seb just stood in silence. “Are you okay, Seb? You’re really quite.”

“I’m just worried. Kurt isn’t handling the judgement to well. I know how hard it is and I just want to make him feel better and give him the happiness deserves.”

“Honestly Seb, it is going to take time. It took you forever to feel normal so just love him and be patient with him okay?”

“Yeah, thank you. You always give the best advice.” Seb put a hand on Nick’s shoulder.

“No problem. Your one of my best friends. I’ll stand by you no matter what. That goes for Kurt too. I was a little iffy about the relationship at first but the way you guys love and care for each other. I know it is meant to be and I hope you guys can heal and be fully happy together soon.”

“Thanks, Nick. I appreciate everything.” Seb grabbed the food he ordered and said bye to Nick. He headed up to the dorms. He walked into his dorm to find Kurt sitting on the bed with his phone. He looked very upset. “Baby? What happened? What’s wrong?”

“He texted me”

“Who? What did they say?” Sebastian sat down by Kurt.

“Blaine, he texted me. Why is he texting me? Why can’t I just be left alone?”

“What did he say, baby? I need to know so I can help.”

Kurt handed him the phone. He started to cry as Sebastian read. 

From Unknown:

Wow, Your stronger than I though. He still isn’t going to stay. He is mine and I will get him back. Your worthless. Your nothing to nobody. I will get rid of you one way or another. You will pay for taking him. Watch your back.

“Bas, I know it isn’t signed but who else could it be?”

“No I think your right. It has to be him. I don’t want you going anywhere without one our trusted friends. Okay? I’m going to do everything to keep you safe.” Sebastian hugged Kurt as tight as he could.

“Do you think he will be able to come back? Will they let him back in even though we are pressing charges?” Kurt quietly asked.

“No, they won’t if any student has charges or a criminal record they are no longer welcomed at Dalton. He won’t be back but he has friends here, so we still have to keep you safe.” 

Kurt shook his head. It was Sunday so they had no where to be. Seb sat and held Kurt for a while, running his fingers through his hair. Kurt finally calmed down.

“I love you Bas. Thank you for protecting, caring and loving me. I honestly probably wouldn’t be here without you.”

“I will always do those thing for you. You are my world and I love you there is no doubt about that.”

“I love you so much Bas. You are perfect, I don’t know how I ended up with you.”

“Fate brought us together.” Seb put his hands on Kurt’s cheeks, “And we will get our happy ending. I don’t care what hell we go through I will always stand by your side and never doubt that baby.”

Kurt put one of his hands on Seb’s and they met in a kiss. They sat with their foreheads pressed together for a few moments. They were content in their own little world until Jeff and nick knock at the door. Seb sighed an answered the door, “What’s up, guys?”

“They warblers are having a welcome back meeting for you guys tonight. We wanted to let you know.” Nick answered.

“Okay, we will be there.” Seb answered he looked at Kurt to make sure it was alright, “But boys we need to make you aware of a situation. Blaine texted Kurt and it sounded as if he was planning something bad.” Kurt walked over to Seb with his phone to show their friends.

“We need to keep an eye on him. This text makes me really nervous.” Nick stated.

“I agree. Let’s keep it between us four. I’m not sure who we can trust now.” Seb kissed Kurt’s forehead. He hated that they couldn’t just be happy together.

Seb knew a few of the warblers where in between sides but he hope non of them would try and hurt Kurt. He wasn’t sure though Blaine can be very manipulative when he wanted to. He was very worried for Kurt and wanted to be at his side at all times. 


	14. The Welcome Back Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Seb attend the party and something goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I kinda hate myself for this chapter but it will get better eventually. Please leave a comment! They help me keep up with the writing. Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy! ❤️

The boys had decided to keep an eye on Kurt without making it to obvious. They got ready and headed to the warbler commons. Nick and Jeff entered in front of Sebastian and Kurt. Everyone looked to Kurt with sympathy. He looked at Seb and then back at the rest of the group.

“Hi everyone. I know you guys are worried about me but please. I’m not going to say I’m fine because I’m not. But I’m healing and with the help of Bas and everyone else I will eventually get there. All I ask you guys to do is please don’t treat me any different. I’m still Kurt and I want to act normal please? That is all I ask.”

The warblers all said words of encouragement and agreed to do what Kurt asked. The party went smoothly. People where chatting and singing. There was food and drinks. Kurt was enjoying himself and having fun. He was by Seb most of the time.

“Bas, it is really hot in here. I’m going to step into the hall to get some air. I won’t be long.” Kurt kissed Seb’s cheek.

“Baby will you take someone with you please?”

“Bas, It will only be for a few seconds I will be fine. He isn’t going to get to keep me scared to be by myself.”

“Okay baby. But if you want anyone just text me please?” 

“Of course, Bas.”

Kurt made his way through the boys and stepped into the hall. He took some deep breaths. He decided to take a walk. He was texting Seb to let him know that he was heading back when he bumped into somebody. It was a boy off of the boxing team, his name was Jake. 

“Oh I’m sorry. I didn’t see you.” Kurt looked up. 

“Your Kurt right? The one that took Sebastian from Blaine?” Jake looked Kurt up and down. “You know, Blaine isn’t very happy with you. He wants pay back.”

“What? No, just leave me alone please. I don’t want any trouble.” Kurt started walking back towards the warblers commons. 

“Not so fast.” Jake grabbed his wrist very hard. It was definitely going to bruise. Jake started pulling Kurt with him. Kurt was trying so hard to get away but Jake was to strong. 

Jake pulled Kurt into the parking lot and pushed him against his car, “Your going to get in with no problems do you understand. And if you try to fight it won’t be a pretty sight.”

Kurt gave up and got in. He knew he shouldn’t have but he didn’t have anymore energy to help himself. He got in with tears running down his face. He wanted to die at this very moment. 

Jake got in the driver’s seat and drove away from Dalton. He put on music to drown out the whimpers from Kurt. Back at Dalton Sebastian was starting to worry about Kurt. He was taking a long time to get back. Seb walked up to Nick and Jeff, “Hey, have you guys seen Kurt? He went to get air about 20 minutes ago and I haven’t seen him since. I’m really worried. I have a feeling something bad happened.” 

“We haven’t Seb. Why didn’t he take one of us with him?”

“He didn’t want to. He didn’t want to live in fear because of Blaine. You guys know how independent he can be. Will you guys help me look for him please?”

“Of course we will. I’m going to left Thad know what is going on. Just so somebody knows where we went.” Nick walked away. 

Sebastian and Jeff went to wait in the hall. Seb was pacing, he didn’t like the feeling he had. He knew this was bad. Blaine may not be able to get into the school but he had friends in here that where perfectly willing to help him. 

Nick came out of the commons, “Okay, we are good to go. Do you want to split up or stay together, Seb?”

“Split up we can cover more ground and if the feeling I have is right something bad is going to happen.” Seb told the boys what parts of the schools each of them should search. Once they were done they were going to meet at Kurt and Sebastian’s dorm. 

Jake pulled into a hotel. He shut off the car and got out. He opened Kurt’s door, “If you say a word, I will hurt you so stay quiet. Understand?” Kurt shook his head yes, he didn’t want to make the situation any worse than it already was.

They made their way through the lobby and to a room. Jake knocked, “Yo it is me.” The door opened and behind it was Blaine. Kurt was shaking when they made eye contact. 

“Thank you, Jake. The money will be in your account tomorrow morning.” Blaine shook his hand. 

“Come on in Kurt.” Blaine pulled Kurt into the hotel room, “I’m going to ruin you. Sebastian will never want you again.” Blaine pushed Kurt into the wall and held him there by his neck. 

Kurt started crying. Nobody knew where he was and he wanted Seb. He hated himself more that ever now. 

Back at Dalton the boys meet back at Sebastian and Kurt’s dorm. “He isn’t here guys. Where could he be? We need to find him before he gets hurt.”

“He has an Iphone right?” Nick asked Seb. 

“Yeah, oh wait. I can track him.” Seb pulled out his phone and found the app. “Guys, he is at a hotel and Blaine is at the same one. We need to go now.” They all ran to Nick’s Range Rover. They pulled out of Dalton as fast as they could. 

“Blaine, please don’t do this. I didn’t mean to hurt anyone.” Kurt chocked out. The pressure on his neck was making it hard to speak and breathe. 

“I do what I want.” Blaine started biting Kurt’s neck so hard that it broke the skin. He pulled away, “I’m going to destroy you and make you damaged goods.” Blaine took his hand and punched Kurt so hard that he hit the floor and everything went black. 

When he came to his hands where tied to the bed frame. Blaine was standing in the corner with a belt in his hands. He locked eyes a brought the belt down as hard as he could against Kurt’s torso. He did it a couple more times. 

Blaine put the belt down and climbed on top of Kurt and slapped him a couple of times, “Sebastian won’t want you and he will come running back to me his soulmate.”

“You’re delusional, he will never forgive you.” Kurt spit in Blaine’s face. 

“That is it, bitch. I’m going to take what you wanna only give to Sebastian.” Blaine yanked down Kurt’s pants. Without prepping him or putting on a condom he entered Kurt. At full force, “You will never fully have him. You are not worthy. You aren’t enough. You are going to wish you succeeded when I’m done.” Blaine whisper in Kurt’s ear as he was slamming into him full force. 

Kurt couldn’t think straight. He was hoping this was all a dream that he would wake up in Sebastian’s arms. The pain he was feeling was horrible. It felt like he was being torn into two. He was crying, trying to kick Blaine off but it wasn’t working. 

He felt Blaine finish in him. He was sobbing, “Please, please just let me go. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

“No, I’m not finished with you. I’m going to fuck you until I am satisfied. You can’t fight me.” He entered Kurt again. He slap and punched Kurt as he slammed into him. 

Kurt was now bleeding. His vision started to go fuzzy then everything went black. He was in and out for the next 45 minutes. Blaine was finally done. Or so Kurt thought. Blaine undid his bandages and pull a pocket knife out and cut the zip ties holding his hands against the bed frame. He threw the knife on the bed and walked to the door, “Do you and everyone else a favor, Okay?” And then he was gone. 

Kurt was in so much pain and was bleeding. He slowly got up wincing and grabbed his phone which was thrown on the floor Kurt sat in the corner of the room. He looked at the knife, it would end all the pain. Everything would be done and over with. 

He decided to call Seb instead. He shakily swiped to Seb’s name and called him. Seb was in the parking lot when his phone rang, “Guys it’s Kurt.” Seb picked up the phone frantically. “Baby, where are you? Tell me where you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please comment. Let me know if I should add any tags.


End file.
